


Face To Face In Secret Places

by geckoholic



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Banter, Frottage, M/M, Mission Fic, Trapped In A Closet, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: And because Dick is petty enough to be an asshole right back he picked the partner for this little endeavor that Bruce would be rankled by the most. At least that's what he said when both Tim and Jason clapped him on the shoulder and pointed out how hilarious a face Bruce made when Dick informed him of his choice, and it's the story he'll be sticking to under pain of death.The tricky thing is that not all parts of him seem to have gotten that memo.





	Face To Face In Secret Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/gifts).



> One of the requests was for something spy-like, Bond style, and this is... uh probably not that, but it comes from the same place? Kinda? A little? Heeh. 
> 
> Beta-read by beta_lactamase and zillabird. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "A View To A Kill" by Duran Duran, because I'm ridiculous like that.

When Dick had been a kid and still in the circus, his dad had taken him to watch Mission Impossible in the theater. They hadn’t planned for it, picked what was available. It was fun enough and afterwards the two of them had had a good laugh all the way home about the ridiculous turns and twists, the tech gadgets, the costumes, and the over the top action scenes. All of which was so far removed from their reality that it had seemed as fantastical as space missions. 

Fifteen years, several space missions, and an untold number of gadgets later, Dick is currently stuck in a connecting pathway between two high tech vaults in the evil mustache-twirling villains lair. Funny how that works. In all fairness the villain, this time, doesn't have a mustache per se. He has some artfully trimmed stubble, and he's not _that_ evil. A bit misguided, perhaps. Evilish. Greedy. All in all, not that many shades darker in his intentions than Mark Zuckerberg and the like, Dick supposes, and nowhere near the level of villainy represented by, say, Lex Luthor. 

He does, however, have a piece of tech on sale at an auction that could, combined with a few other pieces, cause an extinction event. And he does not seem particularly bothered by that, seeing how the guest list of his little sales event includes representatives of all the usual customers, LutherCorp and the League included. That calls for an intervention and, because Bruce is an asshole, he thought it appropriate to call on Dick for a little high class breaking and entering, reminding him of the extra skills he learned thanks to his recent stint in the spy business. 

And because Dick is petty enough to be an asshole right back he picked the partner for this little endeavor that Bruce would be rankled by the most. At least that's what he said when both Tim and Jason clapped him on the shoulder and pointed out how hilarious a face Bruce made when Dick informed him of his choice, and it's the story he'll be sticking to under pain of death. 

The tricky thing is that not all parts of him seem to have gotten that memo. 

The aforementioned pathway is little more than an architectural oddity, the kind of mishap that is inevitable when one takes an old Scottish manor – where do all the ill-intentioned rich douchebags even _get_ those, is there a special classified section in The Economist? – and outfits it with a number of high-security vaults. Which is to say, it's narrow, it's very narrow, and neither he nor Midnighter are particularly petite. They're also, at the moment, stuck in here. At least until the cluster of guards that's loudly discussing their employer's romantic choices over takeout and cigarettes has decided it's time to go back to work. 

“Tell me again how you thought the route from the elevator to the kitchen was a good idea,” Midnighter says, grinning Dick right in the face – _narrow_ – and grinds his hips against Dick's, clearly not even trying to disguise the move as an accident. 

Dick groans, trying and failing to shift away, relieve some of the pressure, and glowers back at him. “It seemed like a good option. I'm not regularly planning heist missions, you know.” 

“I never would have noticed,” mocks Midnighter. He leans in a little bit closer, so that he's basically breathing the last two words against Dick's neck, and _fuck_. Besides, he's doesn't get the right to talk. It's not like he offered corrections when Dick explained the plan to him. “At least we're quite comfortable.” 

He accentuates that with another oh-so-accidental push against Dick's obvious and undeniable erection and Dick has to suck his lower lip between his teeth and bite down in order to avoid alerting the whole building to their presence. At least it's becoming increasingly apparent that he's not the only one who has gotten excited. He's not sure that's an upside, but maybe it'll serve to keep this little anecdote between them. Maybe. It's Midnighter, so he might be just as likely to claim bragging rights. 

“I fucking hate you,” Dick grumbles. He doesn't put too much vigor into it but he feels it ought to be said. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Another push, and this time they're both making noise. Midnighter's eyes fall closed. 

His voice sounds lower,more breathy than before. Dick notes with smug vindication that this is, indeed, getting to both of them in equal measure. He draws small circles with his hips, rubbing them against each other just so. He also has a new thought, a kind of mental image really, and he's got too many happy hormones swirling through his system to remember why he shouldn't act on it. 

“Can I - ” he starts, and then looks Midnighter straight in the eye. “Can I kiss you?” 

“You sure?” Midnighter cocks his head, breathing through his arousal and giving Dick a serious, questioning stare, and Dick jots that down in his favor. Because up until now, it's been fun, could be discarded as a dirty joke. They could have laughed it off and forgotten about it. But a kiss would be an admission, a step towards something, and Dick appreciates that Midnighter is willing to slow them down and double-check. 

Dick nods and lifts an eyebrow. Midnighter shrugs and leans in. It's experimental and quick, just a taste, and maybe later Dick will blame lack of oxygen or some kind of situational claustrophobia. Not yet, though. They part and he licks Midnighter's taste off his lips, his whole body tingling, exhilarated and delighted, and he only notices with a slight delay that the chatter of the guards has ceased. 

Midnighter is already moving away, as much as he can, halfway to the side, so they can both focus on anything other than their blood collecting down south. He's suddenly all laser-focused attention, focused towards the source of the voices – or now lack thereof – and Dick can practically watch him calculate their battle plan. Which, he catches himself thinking, is its own kind of sexy. 

And, nope. He clears his throat. Time to be professional. They didn't come here to make out or renegotiate their relationship status. Although, upon brief consideration, Dick might have some interest in doing just that. 

_Later._ In a more appropriate setting. 

For now, he waits as Midnighter removes the cover from the pathway exit, then points out their route from here on in with a few curt but efficient hand gestures. They've got some asses to kick and some tech to steal before they can pick up where they left off. He smirks as Midnighter gestures for him to get out of their temporary hideout, bites his lip not to laugh when Midnighter flips him the bird. Dick can still taste him and that realization makes Dick’s skin tingle again, makes Dick want to wants to kiss him some more. And yeah, seriously. Not now. 

But if Dick's going to have any say in it, that’s just a pleasure postponed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com). ALSO! I just made a **Dick/Midnighter discord server** , so I'm gonna shamelessly grab the opportunity to inform everyone who might be interested in checking that out. The invite code is _E2bPeqd_ , feel free to come on over and chat with us about these two dumbos!!


End file.
